You Know That I Love You, Don't You?
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Kris dan Tao berteman. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang lain? Perasaan yang dianggap masih tabu?. Taoris, Hunhan Exo are here!
1. Be My Friend

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Rate : Teen (Remaja)

Genre : Romance, Sad

Ini Yaoi. Yang nggak setuju jangan baca! Diizinkan pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Ini adalah ff yang diminta oleh salah satu teman facebook hana. Dia minta dibikinkan angst Tao yang sedih. Aku nggak tau ini angst atau tidak. Tapi yah beginilah adanya. Happy reading.

Dan plagiat itu dosa. Semoga orang-orang yang meniru FF ku dan author lainnya, diberikan hukuman yang setimpal dari Yang Maha Esa, Amin! #para author berdoa.

.

.

.

Awalnya Tao dan Kris tidaklah saling mengenal. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa berdekatan. Berterimakasihlah pada keinginan mereka untuk terlibat ke dalam kenyataan yang cukup rumit. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu ada takdir lain yang menanti untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.

Tao dikenal sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang pembawaannya ceria, semangat dan suka mengobrol dengan semua orang. Mahasiswa pintar yang selalu menjadi incaran teman-temannya. Tao yang memang baik hati, tidak pernah marah dan selalu bersedia membantu dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan dia selalu semangat jika diajak pergi dengan teman-teman lainnya.

Sedangkan Kris, dia tipe mahasiswa yang lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri. Kris hanya mau dekat dengan beberapa orang saja di kelas. Dia paling dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dengan Chanyeol, Kris selalu tertawa gembira. Dengan Baekhyun, Kris akan lebih tenang.

.

.

"Hai Tao"

"Hai Baekhyun"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Tao. Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu saling mengenal. Mereka hanya mengetahui nama masing-masing dan bertegur sapa jika berpapasan. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tao merasa perlu untuk membuka bicara karena Baekhyun sudah menyapanya lebih dahulu.

"Aku jarang melihatmu di kelas"

"Iya. Aku mengambil beberapa matakuliah lain. Aku masuk ke kelas lain". Baekhyun melihat pada Tao. "Tapi kau dan Kris, jadwal kalian sama"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Kris mengatakannya padaku. Aku bertanya pada dia saat aku melihatmu keluar dari kelas. Kris bilang kau dan dia selalu satu kelas dalam matakuliah"

Tao menyadari suatu hal dan memikirkannya. Baekhyun melihat Tao yang terdiam. Baekhyum memutuskan kali ini dia yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau terkenal pintar di kelas, Tao"

"Hahaha. Mungkin, tapi masih ada yang lebih pintar"

"Kau ceria dan rendah hati. Pantas saja semuanya senang padamu"

"Berhentilah memujiku Baekhyun" sela Tao. Baekhyun cengengesan.

Lalu Tao bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Kau dan Kris sangat dekat ya?. Aku sering melihat kalian bersama-sama"

"Yah. Aku mengenal Kris saat pertama kali bertemu di kelas matakuliah yang sama. Kris berasal dari luar negeri. Sedangkan aku berasal dari luar kota. Entah bagaimana kami bisa cocok mengobrol"

"Seperti semacam saling berbagi cerita, begitu?"

"Benar. Bagaimana denganmu Tao? Apa kau juga dari luar kota?"

"Tidak. Aku asli dari kota ini. Rumahku disini"

"Aku kira kau dari Cina"

"Cina memang negara kelahiranku. Tapi saat geodeunghakkyo (SMA) aku pindah ke Korea"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu dia menoleh ke pintu. "Ah! Kris! Kemari!"

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangan. Tao untuk pertama kalinya melihat langsung pada Kris, dan Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berlawanan mata.

"Hai Baby Smurf. Tumben kau sudah berada di kelas" ejek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Yak! Park Dobi! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu berjalan melewati Tao untuk duduk di samping Tao. Kris mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Hanya hal biasa" jawab Baekhyun dengan malas.

Tao yang berada di tengah mereka baru tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya punya hobi bertengkar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun sampai lebih dahulu?" tanya Tao.

"Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen kecil yang cukup jauh dari wilayah kampus. Biasanya dia selalu telat" jawab Chanyeol.

"Karena itu aku akan mencari tempat tinggal yang dekat" ucap Baekhyun.

"Dengan siapa kau akan mencari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dengan Kris"

Chanyeol dan Tao mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol berbalik badan kepada Kris. Tao dan Baekhyun kembali mengobrol.

.

.

Tao tidak hanya dikenal oleh teman sekelasnya. Tapi juga oleh teman-teman kelas lainnya. Sehun adalah salah satunya.

"Tao, ayo kita pergi ke toko buku!"

"Boleh. Apa Luhan akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sedang pergi sebentar dengan temannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di taman. Kajja"

Tao dan Sehun pergi ke taman. Tidak berapa lama Luhan datang bersama seseorang yang tidak diduga Tao... Kris?

"Sehun! Wah! Ada Tao! Tao-ah sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol denganmu" Luhan berdiri di depan Tao.

Tao hanya mendengarkan Luhan, tapi tidak mencerna kata-kata Luhan. Tao masih terus menatap Kris.

"Tao!" seru Luhan.

Tao kaget. "Eh?! Iya! Ada apa Luhan?"

"Ck! Kau tidak mendengarkan! Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi. Kau sudah pasti kenal namja di belakangku ini kan? Kris dulu temanku saat di Cina"

Tao mengangguk. Tidak heran karena Luhan juga berasal dari Cina.

"Aku mau mengajaknya bersama kita. Ayo kita pergi!".

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tao dan Kris yang berjalan di belakang hanya diam. Tao tau Kris memang keseringan diam. Tapi Tao yang punya kebiasaan mengajak orang mengobrol, kini jadi diam karena sebuah alasan. Tao diam karena terus melihat dua orang yang berjalan di depannya.

Mereka tiba di toko buku. Luhan berbalik dan melemparkan senyuman pada Tao.

"Tao, ayo kita berpencar. Aku dengan Sehun. Kau dengan Kris. Kita cari buku yang diinginkan oleh Sehun. Sehun memang aneh suka pada buku-buku mengenai kekaisaran".

"Yak, Luhan! Kau juga suka membaca buku kekaisaran dan meminjamnya dariku~" Sehun berpura-pura merajuk.

Luhan terkikik melihatnya. "Hehehe. Kajja".

Luhan dan Sehun pergi mencari buku yang diinginkan Sehun. Mereka tidak berpegangan tangan lagi seperti tadi. Tao dan Kris yang ditinggal berdua menjadi terdiam. Tao melihat Kris yang berjalan pergi. Tao langsung mengikuti karena dia tidak mau sendirian.

"Hei, hei, hei! Apakah.. apakah Sehun dan Luhan..."

Kris mendadak berbalik dan melihat padanya. Tao yang tadinya hendak bertanya menjadi terdiam. Rasanya sulit mengeluarkan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya di saat Kris menatapnya tajam.

Tapi Kris mendesak Tao untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa? Apa yang mau kau tanya? Tanyakan saja"

Tao ragu, tapi dia juga sangat penasaran. "Apakah... Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan spesial? Mereka memiliki hubungan semacam itu?"

Kris terdiam. Dia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain sesaat, lalu kembali melihat Tao. "Maksudmu gay?"

Tao menggangguk lemah karena dia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata menakutkan tersebut.

"Yah mereka punya hubungan seperti itu"

"Jinjja?!" teriak Tao.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka melihat pada Tao. Tao refleks menutup mulutnya. Kris melirik pada orang-orang yg melihat mereka.

Tao mempelankan suaranya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja karena mereka saling mencintai. Kau lihat sendiri kan betapa bahagianya mereka berdua?"

"Tapi aku mengira mereka hanya bersahabat".

"Nyatanya mereka memang begitu. Saling mencintai".

Tao masih terkejut. Tidak menyangka ada temannya yang sedang menjalani hubungan yang tidak dipandang sebelah mata oleh dunia.

Tapi Kris sepenuhnya benar. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan mereka tidak bersalah karenanya.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian berpacaran sekarang?".

"Phuuffrtt"

Pertanyaan Tao yang secara langsung membuat Luhan tersedak makanannya sendiri. Luhan terbatuk-batuk. Sehun memberikan minum untuk Luhan.

Mereka berempat saat ini sedang makan di sebuah restoran tradisional yang kecil. Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan. Sedangkan Tao bersebelahan dengan Kris. Kris sedang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tao barusan.

Luhan minum dengan cepat. Dia menarik napas lega ketika dadanya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Luhan melihat ngeri kepada Tao.

Tao tidak mengintimidasi atau apa. Tidak juga memaksa. Hanya saja pancaran matanya menunjukkan dia sangat ingin mengetahui yang sejujurnya.

Luhan menghela napas. "Kau marah? Kau kecewa karena kami.. nggg... kami..."

"Tidak usah disebut. Jangan pernah menyebut hal itu jika kalian percaya dengan cinta" sela Kris dengan tajam.

Luhan terbengong mendengar perkataan Kris. "Wooo, Kris, aku tidak tau kau bisa ngomong seperti itu. Kenapa dulu di Cina kau tidak pernah ngomong seperti itu? Apa tinggal di Korea membuatmu berubah?"

Di bawah meja, Kris menendang kaki Luhan.

"Appo!" teriak Luhan kesakitan, lalu dia mengelus-ngelus kakinya yang mendenyut. Kris hanya menatap sinis pada Luhan.

"Aish! Jinjja!" seru Luhan, mengalah pada Kris.

Sehun masih terus melihat pada Tao. Sehun mengeluarkan napas panjang.

"Maaf kami tidak memberitahumu Tao. Yah.. kami.. kami memang berpacaran sekarang. Kami saling mencintai".

Sehun menggenggam satu tangan Luhan. Mereka saling mengeratkan tangan mereka.

"Aku harap kau tidak kecewa atau jijik pada kami Tao" ujar Sehun.

"Tapi beginilah kami. Saling mencintai" sambung Luhan.

Tao dan Kris melihat mereka yang berpegangan tangan. Seolah sedang saling memberikan kekuatan bagi diri mereka. Tersenyum simpul yang tampak jelas dipaksakan. Saling meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Terlihat jelas betapa mereka sangat sedih dan takut pada hubungan terlarang mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir begitu?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ketiganya melihat Tao yang seperti merajuk.

"Kalian teman terbaik yang pernah ada buatku. Aku tidak akan jijik pada kalian meski kenyataannya kalian seperti itu. Aku menerima kalian apa adanya seperti cinta kalian yang apa adanya".

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum lega. Keduanya saling mengusap tangan merasa bahagia. Kris menatap takjub pada Tao.

"Dia hebat. Iya kan Kris?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Iya memang" jawab Kris.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima hubungan kami Tao" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Tao.

"Tentu saja". Merasa bersalah karena tadi membuat suasana sedikit muram, Tao mencoba menghibur.

"Jadi... kalian sengaja ya, mengajakku dan Kris pergi bersama kalian?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Kau nggak sadar Kris? Tadi waktu kita mau pergi, mereka jalan bergandengan tangan. Karena ada kau dan aku dibelakang mereka. Tapi begitu Sehun dan Luhan pergi hanya berdua, mereka tidak berpegangan tangan. Mereka melakukannya agar orang lain tidak curiga"

Kris menangkap perkataan Tao. "Ah! Jadi karena itu kau sering sekali mengajakku pergi dengan kalian?" tanya Kris dengan berseru pada Luhan.

Luhan segera terkekeh. "Hehehe, ketahuan juga. Hahaha. Tao pintar ya Kris?"

"Iya sangat pintar" Kris berkata dengan nada remeh karena masih kesal pada Luhan.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa mengajakku pergi ika kalian ingin bergandengan tangan lagi" ucap Tao dengan pasti.

"Sungguh? Kami boleh mengajakmu? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tawaranmu Tao!" tanya Sehun memastikan

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan menolak jika aku tidak sibuk"

"Aku mau! Terima kasih Tao! Tapi... bolehkah Kris juga ikut?".

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat kening Tao mengerut bingung. Luhan menyadarinya.

"Ngg.. aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian jika kami ingin berduaan".

Tao mengerti. "Ngg...tentu. Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin berteman dekat dengan Kris. Kami satu kelas dan akan menjadi lebih baik jika kami dekat".

"Baiklah! Yes! Akhirnya berhasil juga! Terima kasih Tao. Kau memang baik hati".

Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Tao yang juga dibalas sama dengan Tao. Luhan mengedipkan matanya pada Kris. Kris terkejut dan langsung mengarahkan kegiatannya pada makanan.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan Tao sering pergi bersama-sama. Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar merasa bebas melakukan apa saja jika ada Kris dan Tao di dekat mereka. Seperti saat ini, ketika mereka berempat sedang berada di dermaga sungai.

Sehun dan Luhan berbaring di atas lantai kayu dermaga. Kaki mereka berlawanan arah, tetapi kepala mereka saling berdekatan. Lalu Luhan bangkit. Luhan mengarahkan wajahnya di atas wajah Sehun.

Sehun membuka mata dan melihat wajah Luhan yang terbalik. Mata Luhan berbinar dan dia tersenyum lucu. Sehun terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

Luhan mengarahkan bibirnya pada Sehun. Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Tao dan Kris yang berada di belakang Luhan, meski tidak bisa melihat jelas, tau bahwa pasangan dimabuk asmara itu sedang berciuman. Keduanya terkejut dan segera membalikkan kepala mereka ke arah berlawanan.

"Mereka benar-benar hebat" sindir Kris.

"Tapi aku pikir itu sangat romantis".

Kris tersenyum mengangguk pada pengakuan Tao. Kris dan Tao yang sedang duduk di tepi kayu dermaga, memainkan kaki telanjang mereka di dalam air. Saling menyipratkan air dan menyenggol kaki satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa reaksimu ketika Luhan bilang dia mencintai Sehun?" tanya Tao. Tao menggoyangkan kakinya yang menghasilkan cipratan air sungai.

"Aku sangat terkejut. Aku bertanya apa Luhan yakin dia tidak salah menafsirkan perasaan. Luhan bilang dia percaya pada hatinya. Maka aku harus mendukungnya"

"Kau tidak merasa geli atau jijik?"

"Tidak. Luhan dan aku bersahabat sejak lama. Sejak dulu aku selalu menerima dia apa adanya. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak merasa jijik"

"Pernahkah kau menyangka dia bisa suka sama cowok?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia bisa begitu"

"Pantas kau terkejut"

Kris menatap lurus ke bawah air sungai. "Aku terkejut bukan hanya karena dia berkata begitu"

Tao melihat pada Kris yang tatapannya menerawang jauh ke dalam air. Menunggu Kris untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kris saat ini.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama penasaran tentang cinta ke sesama sejenis"

Tao sedikit terkejut. Ingin Tao bertanya sebab Kris merasa penasaran, tapi pertanyaan itu mungkin akan menyinggung bagi Kris.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Mungkin selama ini kita terbiasa melihat pasangan namja dan yeoja. Tapi melihat pasangan sesama jenis, kita langsung bereaksi. Terkejut, jijik, bingung dan bermacam lainnya. Pernahkah kau berpikir cinta terlarang mereka justru hal yang seru?"

Tao hanya diam. Tao tidak sependapat dengan Kris. Tao mengarahkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berciuman. Kris juga melihat mereka. Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tau aku jahat mengira hubungan mereka seru. Aku tau walaupun mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati mereka takut. Mereka sadar mereka terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang"

Kini Tao sependapat dengan Kris. Sejak awal Tao dapat merasakan Luhan dan Sehun yang ketakutan dengan hubungan mereka.

"Tapi karena mereka saling mencintai, mereka berjuang melawan rasa takut mereka. Mereka dengan berani terus menjalani hubungan. Mereka tetap bersama. Aku selalu berpikir mereka telah mengajarkan kita sebuah perjuangan cinta".

Tao menatap pada Kris. Begitupula sebaliknya. Tao menyerapi semua perkataan Kris.

Mereka telah mengajarkan kita sebuah perjuangan cinta.

Lalu Tao mengarahkan penglihatannya kembali pada hanyutan air sungai. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Selama ini Tao hanya berpikir dia harus membantu Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menjalin hubungan terlarang.

Tapi Kris, dia punya pemikirannya sendiri. Tentang cinta yang sangat murni. Kris menganggap hubungan terlarang tersebut sebenarnya sebuah ketulusan. Meskipun berlawanan dengan norma di dunia, Kris akan tetap berpikir itu murni atas cinta.

.

.

Ada saat dimana Tao tidak selalu bahagia seperti pembawaannya yang biasa. Meski Sehun dan Luhan mengajaknya bercanda, Tao hanya balas tersenyum menghargai simpati dari mereka. Tapi Kris menyadarinya. Hingga dia menanyakannya ketika mereka berdua berpisah dari pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau hanya diam, tersenyum tapi tidak cukup cerewet seperti biasa".

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku.. aku hanya... aku hanya bosan"

"Kau bohong"

"Kenapa kau yakin aku berbohong?"

"Kau selalu bersemangat setiap hari. Tidak bisa diam. Jika kau bosan, kau akan mencari aktivitas lainnya"

"Hmm... Perhatian sekali" sindir Tao.

Kris tidak menanggapi. Kris tau terjadi sesuatu pada Tao tapi Tao tidak mau menceritakannya. Well, Kris juga tidak akan memaksa.

"Dulu aku, Luhan dan teman-teman lainnya pernah merasa bosan ketika terus-terusan belajar menjelang ujian kelulusan"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Lalu kami memutuskan melepaskan stress dengan minuman"

"Hah? Kalian mabuk-mabukan?"

"Setengah mabuk. Kami tidak minum banyak"

"Apa Sehun sekarang tau Luhan pernah minum?"

"Sepertinya iya"

"Jadi apa ada yang menarik dari cerita saat kalian mabuk-mabukan?"

"Ada. Kami minum di rumahku. Orangtua sedang berada di luar kota. Tapi aku tidak tau kalau mereka pulang saat itu juga"

Tao mulai tersenyum membayangkan wajah terkejut Kris, Luhan, dan teman-temannya saat orangtua Kris tiba di rumah.

"Kami panik. Kami simpan botol bir di salah satu tas. Kami menyemprot penuh kamarku dengan pengharum ruangan hingga kami pusing dibuatnya. Kami lagi mabuk dan menghirup wewangian alkohol, suatu kombinasi yang tidak cocok"

"Hahahaha!"

"Kemudian kami menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Orangtuaku datang dan mengetuk pintu kamar. Aku membukanya. Teman-temanku berdiri berbaris panjang. Karena mabuk, tanpa sadar aku ikut berdiri juga di sebelah mereka"

"Hahahaha! Terus, terus?"

"Terus, kami yang mabuk, memberi hormat dengan bungkuk yang sangat sopan. Kami bilang 'Huanying kuanying (selamat datang)"

"Hahahaha! Apa orangtuamu tidak heran?"

"Mereka kaget melihat kami yang memberi salam sangat sopan. Hahaha"

"Hahaha. Apa kalian tidak ketahuan?"

"Tidak. Orangtuaku merasa bangga ketika kami memberi salam sangat sopan. Jadi mereka tidak curiga dan tidak banyak bertanya"

"Hahahaha"

Kris melihat Tao yang tertawa lebar. Kris tersenyum. Tao yang merasa diperhatikan bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tertawa. Melihatmu yang diam saja membuatku bosan"

"Kau tidak masalah jika aku cerewet?"

"Iya. Sungguh bagiku kau lebih baik begitu cerewet daripada diam"

.

.

Tidak hanya selalu berempat, Tao dan Kris mulai terbiasa jika mereka hanya berduaan. Mereka masuk ke kelas bersama-sama, pergi ke suatu tempat, makan di luar dan segala hal lainnya.

Tao mulai terbiasa bersama Kris yang disebelahnya. Hingga Tao lupa ada orang yang sangat membutuhkan Kris.

Tao sedang menunggu Kris sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya tidak sabar. Mereka akan pergi ke toko kaset, dan Kris menyuruhnya menunggu di taman. Sudah cukup lama Tao menunggu.

Tao melihat Kris yang berjalan sambil melambai padanya. Tao berdiri dan bersiap menghardik Kris yang membuatnya menunggu. Tapi Tao berhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun di belakang Kris. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun tertutup di balik tubuh tinggi menjulang Kris.

"Hai Tao!" sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai Baekhyun" balas Tao.

"Tao, tidak apa kan dia ikut bersama kita?"

"Tentu saja!".

Tao tidak akan menolak. Bagi Tao semuanya hal yang baik itu menyenangkan. Tao tidak segitu kejamnya untuk melarang Baekhyun pergi bersama mereka.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah seperti adegan tarik-menarik.

Tao memang cukup susah menyesuaikan diri, jika pertama kalinya dia berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu dekat. Karena Tao tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Seperti dulu saat dia dan Kris pertama kali keluar dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Ketika Tao sudah terbiasa, dia bisa lancar mengobrol dengan Kris.

Kris menyadarinya. Kris pun terus-terusan menoleh ke belakang untuk menanyakan sesuatu atau mengajak bicara Tao yang dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Kris juga ikut berbicara tapi dia hanya sesekali menoleh kepada Tao.

Lebih parah saat di Toko Kaset. Saat Kris memberikan saran kaset lagu rap terbaik untuk Tao dan bercerita sedikit tentang si penyanyi rap, Baekhyun datang. Baekhyun mengajak Kris untuk menemaninya ke bagian lagu genre lain. Baekhyun bilang dia bingung harus membeli kaset yang mana.

Kris pun pergi menemani Baekhyun. Ketika selesai, Kris kembali lagi ke tempat Tao. Setelah Tao memilih kaset yang akan dibelinya, Baekhyun datang kembali. Saat itu Kris mengajak Tao ikut kemana Baekhyun mau membawanya.

Mereka keluar dari toko kaset setelah selesai membayar.

"Tao, ayo ikut bersama kami" ajak Kris.

"Tidak usah. Kau harus menemani Baekhyun mendapatkan apartemen" tolak Tao.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut juga?" tanya Baekhyun lalu dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah... aku.. aku hanya capek. Aku mau pulang"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu pulanglah dan istirahat" kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Semoga kau mendapatkan apartemen yang cocok untukmu Baekhyun. Annyeong"

Tao melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong" balas Kris dan Baekhyun

Bukannya Tao tidak mau ikut. Tao punya firasat kalau Kris dan Baekhyun perlu membicarakan sesuatu berdua saja. Apalagi menyangkut tempat tinggal yang pasti membicarakan rumah mereka. Baekhyun memerlukan privasi untuk berbicara dengan Kris.

.

.

"Tao, kenapa kau tidak akrab dengan siapapun?"

"Aku akrab denganmu, Luhan dan Sehun"

"Tapi kami lebih dulu yang mendekatimu"

Perkataan Kris menusuk dalam pada Tao. Tao tidak menduga Kris bisa menyadari sesuatu yang disembunyikan Tao. Sesuatu yang ditakutkan Tao.

"Kenapa kau sangat memperhatikan aku?"

"Karena aku temanmu"

Tao mendecak. "Haruskah kujawab?"

"Harus"

"Baiklah".

Tao diam. Dia berpikir harus dari mana dia memulainya. Ini adalah rahasia yang sejak lama sudah dipendamnya. Ketakutannya selama ini.

"Aku... aku tidak percaya sama yang namanya teman" ujar Tao.

Kris terkejut. " Maksudmu? Lalu aku kau anggap apa?"

"Kau temanku"

"Tapi kau tidak percaya padaku"

"Kris, aku... aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu". Tao duduk tegak di hadapan Kris.

"Begini. Aku.. aku hanya terbiasa mandiri. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada seseorang"

"Kau harusnya punya alasan untuk itu"

"Punya. Itu karena.."

Tao diam. Ditatapnya Kris yang tegas menuntut jawaban dari dia. Tao menghela napas.

"Itu karena.. Karena aku pernah dikhianati"

Kris terperanjat. Kris mendesis marah. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Teman-teman geudeonghakkyoku"

Tao tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku datang dari Cina. Sekolah di Korea tidaklah mudah. Aku kerap dibully. Teman-teman yang awalnya dekat padaku, tidak berani lagi berteman denganku"

Tampang Kris masih terlihat kesal. Kris tampak tidak menyangka hal itu pernah terjadi pada Tao.

"Aku.. sejak itu aku takut. Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan pertemanan. Pertemanan itu menyakitkan. Bagiku lebih baik punya teman yang banyak daripada teman dekat yang akan meninggalkanku lagi. Lebih baik sendirian jika akhirnya temanku meninggalkan aku hmpph..."

Omongan Tao berhenti secara terpaksa. Kris menutup mulut Tao dengan satu tangannya. Kris terlihat bertambah kesal.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aishh yang benar saja"

Tao menaikkan alisnya bingung. Mulutnya hendak bicara tapi Kris masih menahannya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya" Kris menekan tangannya pada mulut Tao.

"Dengar Tao. Aku ada disini. Aku temanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Tao bergumam sesuatu. Tao menunjuk-nunjuk pada tangan Kris yang menutupi bibirnya. Bermaksud meminta Kris untuk melepaskan tangannya. Kris hanya menyuruhnya diam.

"Ssttt. Aku akan melepaskan tanganku hanya untuk bagiku mendengar jawabanmu"

Tao tidak lagi meminta Kris melepas tangannya. Tao mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Tao siap mendengar dengan baik pertanyaan yang akan disampaikan Kris.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Tao. Kau teman yang sangat baik. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sialanmu tersebut"

Tao terdiam. Kris bertanya kembali ketika dilihatnya Tao hanya bisa diam mendengar pengakuan Kris.

"Kau mau kan berteman selamanya denganku?"

Setelah pertanyaan tersebut, Kris menarik tangannya. Tao menarik napas ke dalam mulutnya yang tertutup. Sesuai kesepakatan Tao hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

Tao berpikir cukup lama. Memulai berteman dekat dengan seseorang. Menghilangkan rasa takutnya akan terkhianati lagi. Tao tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tao bingung.

Tapi ini Kris. Kris yang dikenal Tao sebagai sosok pendiam, tapi sangat baik dan bisa diandalkan. Sosok dingin, tapi mampu mengucapkan hal-hal indah dari hal yang dianggap buruk sama orang lain.

Tanpa sadar Tao mengangguk.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mau Kris"

Lalu keduanya saling melemparkan senyum sebagai tanda perjanjian di antara mereka sudah terbentuk. Mereka akan berteman selamanya.

"Kau berjanji padaku Tao"

"Yah. Kau juga berjanji padaku"

"Aku akan membantumu apapun itu"

"Aku percaya"

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

"Yah"

Tao percaya. Sangat. Dia sudah melihat bagaimana Kris pada Luhan, pada Baekhyun. Kris adalah teman yang sangat bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Tao membukakan rasa percayanya pada seorang Kris.

.

.

Kris tidak mengerti entah kenapa Tao terlihat sangat murung hari ini. Mata Tao seperti membengkak dan tampak sayu. Tidak berbinar semangat seperti biasanya. Senyumnya juga hanya tertarik sedikit.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak" jawab Tao singkat.

"Kita teman kan? Ceritakan padaku. Kita sudah berjanji".

Tao berhenti berjalan. Dia memandang lurus pada Kris yang berada di sebelahnya. Kris, entah bagaimana dia bisa menebak apakah memang terjadi sesuatu pada Tao. Hanya dengan melihat Tao yang tidak semangat seperti biasanya.

Kris balas menatap pada Tao. Seolah dia berkata dia sangat ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tao. Seolah dia berkata dia siap mendengar apapun dan akan membantu apapun yang terjadi.

Tao mengalah. Memang dia sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk percaya. Tao harus berkata jujur pada Kris.

Dddrrtt drrttt

Kris mengambil ponsel di kantongnya. Dia melihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel. Baekhyun.

Kris hanya bisa menatap kosong pada nama tersebut. Kris mengigit bibirnya. Bingung antara mau menjawab atau tidak.

Tao menyadari kebingungan Kris. "Ha, seharusnya kau tidak bingung hanya untuk menjawab telepon"

"Baiklah. Sebentar Tao"

Kris pergi sedikit menjauh dari Tao. Tidak berapa lama Kris kembali dan tampak panik.

"Tao, ada yang penting! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam!"

Setelah Tao mengangguk, Kris melesat pergi. Tao sudah menduga-duga kapan saat seperti ini akan terjadi.

Tao memang percaya saat Kris bilang dia tidak akan meninggalkan Tao. Tapi Tao juga sudah lama menyadari, Kris memang sangat peduli terhadap Baekhyun.

Itu sebabnya Tao berpikir lama saat Kris mengajaknya berteman selamanya. Kris berkata seolah dia bisa melakukan itu hanya pada Tao. Tidak akan dilakukan pada orang lain. Kris dengan yakin menjanjikannya pada Tao.

Tao tidak peduli apa Kris pernah berjanji hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Tao tau, tanpa Kris mengucapkan janji pun, Kris akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi Tao tidak marah. Toh Kris bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman. Kris berhak berteman dengan orang lain. Malah Tao senang jika Kris tetap berteman dekat dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Kris mengetuk pintu rumah Tao. Tao membukanya dan seketika matanya melotot melihat Kris. Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh dari pintu. Tao mengambil sepatu dan memakainya asal. Kemudian Tao keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumahku dan di jam seperti ini?" tanya Tao.

Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat cemas, batin Kris.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam rumah? Kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk?" Kris mendorong Tao yang berada di depan pintu.

Tao langsung menahannya. "Tidak. Tidak. Maksudku, jangan sekarang".

Tao melirik pintu rumah di belakangnya. Sedikit panik. Tao melihat kembali pada Kris.

"Jangan sekarang. Rumah sedang dalam keadaan berantakan. Ibuku akan malu jika kau masuk"

Kris menatap tajam pada Tao. Tao takut pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dia menghadapi mata Kris yang seperti menghakiminya tersebut. Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban dia percaya pada ucapan Tao.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?".

Tao ragu sebentar, tapi kemudian dia setuju pada ide Kris. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah Tao.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao.

"Iya. Dia hanya sedikit kebingungan"

"Hmm. Baguslah"

"Tao, kau tidak akan cerita padaku apa yang terjadi padamu seharian ini?" pertanyaan Kris sungguh mengenai Tao.

Tao menyeringai sedih. "Tidak"

"Jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendirian" Kris tetap memujuk Tao.

Sedang Tao tetap mengelak. "Tidak ada masalah"

"Bukankah kita teman?"

Pernyataan Kris mungkin sangat baik dan sopan. Tapi justru membuat Tao sangat terkejut. Karena Kris tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya.

Tao berhenti. Kris juga. Mereka saling berpandangan lama. Lalu Tao melihat ke bawah, kepada tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Kris" kata Tao sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?" tanya Tao balik.

Kris tersentak. "Ah.. Ngg.. Aku hanya ingin menggenggamnya"

"Lepaskan Kris, oke?".

Tao menarik lepaskan tangan Kris. Kris menatap nanar tangannya yang terlepas. Tao hanya tersenyum datar. Tao kembali berjalan dan Kris mengikutinya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh Tao"

"Kau bohong padaku Kris"

"Eh?!" Kris memegang lengan Tao untuk berhenti berjalan.

"Kau bohong padaku. Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi kau meninggalkanku tadi".

Kris merasa sangat sedih mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku Tao"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tau kalau akan seperti ini jadinya"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Tao. Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku bilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Tapi kau pergi"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" jerit Kris.

Kris tidak mengerti kenapa dia berteriak. Kris kesal karena Tao terus mengatakan hal yang pesimis.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah? Bukankah seharusnya kau balas menyindir jika temanmu berkata hal yang buruk tentangmu?".

"Aku.. Aku hanya... Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa jika harus berkata hal yang buruk tentangmu" Kris sedikit panik.

"Sangat baik" sindir Tao.

"Tao, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bertingkah sangat aneh. Kau..."

"Kris, sebenarnya apa arti aku bagimu?"

Kris mendadak menjadi sangat panik. "Aku.. Aku.."

"Kris?"

Kris menggigit bibirnya. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat gugup. "Aku.. aku peduli padamu Tao"

Tao tertawa. Tertawa mengejek atas perkataan Kris.

"Kau bilang kau peduli padaku. Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang selalu memegang kendali atas dirimu"

Kris sangat shock. Kris tidak tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara pada perkataan menusuk dari Tao.

"Apa yang kubilang benar kan? Hahaha" Tao tertawa singkat. Kris merasa sangat sedih karena perkataan Tao memang benar apa adanya.

"Kau tidak perlu begitu Kris. Kalau memang Baekhyun sangat penting, aku yang akan pergi"

"Tidak Tao. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak kemana-kemana. Aku hanya akan sedikit menjauh"

Kris menggenggam lengan Tao. Dengan sangat kuat. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menjauh dariku. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku"

Tao menarik-narik tangannya yang sakit dicengkeram kuat oleh Kris.

"Sakit Kris! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk..."

"Aku menyayangimu Tao". Selaan dari Kris membuat Tao terperanjat.

"Hanya sebagai teman seharusnya kau..."

"Tidak. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu"

Kris mendekatkan jarak tubuh diantara mereka. Kris memegang kedua pipi Tao. Tao hendak protes, tapi dengan gerakan cepat Kris sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao.

Mata Tao sudah melotot karena terkejut bukan main. Kris menekan bibirnya pada bibir Tao. Membuat Tao ketakutan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Tao mendorong tubuh Kris. Badan Kris terhempas. Dengan napas terengah, Tao meninju pipi Kris.

Bugh!

Tubuh Kris tersungkur di lantai. Dia mengusap darah yang sedikit mengalir di sudut bibir. Bau dan rasa anyir terasa di hidung dan dalam mulutnya.

Kris segera bangkit. Dilihatnya mata Tao yang berkaca-kaca. Hati Kris terasa sakit melihatnya.

"Apa yang barusan saja kau katakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tau!".

Tao hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi. Tapi dia berhenti melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nelangsa. Tao mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. Buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih karena peredaran darah yang tidak lancar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau juga begitu! Tapi... aku lebih tidak menyangka kau menjadikan aku sebagai... sebagai sasaranmu!" teriak Tao dengan sangat perih. Napasnya naik turun karena emosi.

"Aku normal! Kau dengar itu Kris?! Aku normal!" teriak Tao kembali dengan sangat kuat dan penuh emosi.

Kris tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Rasanya sangat sedih melihat Tao sampai menjerit seperti ini. Tao pasti sangat kebingungan karena pengakuan dirinya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kris" ujar Tao dengan berat karena sebenarnya dia tidak mau berkata kasar pada Kris.

Tao melihat Kris yang bagai tertancap pada tempatnya. Wajah Kris terlihat sangat sedih dan penuh penyesalan. Bekas darah dan luka lembam berbekas di sudut bibir Kris.

Tao merasa sakit melihat keadaan tubuh terdiam di depannya. Tapi rasa kecewa Tao juga sama besarnya dengan rasa sedih yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Hingga membuat Tao tega berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kris seorang diri.

.

.

"Halo?" jawab Tao pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Halo Tao" sapa orang di seberang telepon.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Tao sambil menebak-nebak apa dia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

"Ini aku, Baekhyun"

Tao tersenyum. "Hai Baekhyun. Ada apa? Ah iya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Kris terlihat sangat panik setelah menerima panggilanmu. Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Tao. Ngg... Tao?"

"Yah?"

"Apakah Kris bersamamu saat aku menelepon dia?"

"Ya, kebetulan dia sedang bersamaku"

"Aku rasa itu bukan sebuah kebetulan"

"Eh?" Tao tidak mengerti pada maksud Baekhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bersama"

Tao mengangguk sendiri. "Iya kami sering hang out bareng. Bersama Sehun dan Luhan juga"

Baekhyun mendadak terdiam. Tao mengira apa teleponya sudah terputus.

"Baekhyun? Kau disana?"

"Yah"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Tao, kau...".

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Tao merasa ada yang aneh dari nada suara Baekhyun. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang yang terdengar jelas di telepon.

"Tao, aku tau, tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan".

Kali ini Tao yang terdiam. Tao baru tau Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Sepertinya mereka berdua harus lebih berhati-hati agar hubungan mereka tidak semakin tersebar luas.

"T-t-tao. Aku... aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud jelek terhadapmu. Tapi.. apa... apa kau.. apa kau juga seperti mereka?"

Tao sempat terbengong pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia berseru. "Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu!".

"Maaf. Jangan marah padaku Tao.. Ngg... Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kris?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pikir Kris juga seperti mereka?"

Tao kembali terkejut. "Aku... aku tidak tau"

"Tapi aku merasa Kris begitu"

Tao lagi-lagi bagai tersetrum petir hebat. Dia tidak menyangka. Kris... menyukai sesama jenis?. Mungkin saja karena dia pernah bilang dia penasaran dengan kaum tersebut.

"Tao aku..." suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Tao, aku tidak mau Kris terjebak pada keadaan tidak normal seperti itu. Bisakah... bisakah kau membantunya?"

"Tentu. Apa yang harus kubantu?"

"Untuk sementara jangan mendekat pada Kris. Jauhkan juga dia dari Luhan dan Sehun. Kris harus mengembalikan jalan pikirannya ke hal yang normal"

Tao terdiam.

"Kau mengerti maksudku Tao?"

"Aku mengerti Baekhyun". Tao menjawab secara langsung.

Tao mengerti maksud lain dari yang dipinta Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminta Tao untuk tidak terus bersama-sama dengan Kris. Baekhyun memang bisa seenaknya memegang kendali atas diri Kris. Ditambah Kris tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun dan sangat peduli padanya.

Dan Tao, apa sebenarnya peran Tao dalam hubungan mereka? Dianggap apa Tao yang muncul diantara mereka? Penghalang? Pemisah mereka?

Ini ironis.

.

.

Bagaimana? Jelek yah? Yah hana tau hana memang tidak pandai bikin cerita yang sedih. Mana konfliknya begini lagi. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak pandai dalam membuat cerita -_-

Ah iya. Apa kalian keberatan meninggalkan Review? Hana nggak bermaksud kasar dan memaksa. Hanya berusaha tegas seperti yang disuruh teman Hana. Huahh. Ada rasa ingin berhenti saja dari dunia author dan memikmati sendirian ide cerita.


	2. We Will Manage

Luhan sering berkunjung ke Seoul. Luhan menyukai atmosfir dan tempat-tempat di negeri ginseng tersebut. Dia pun memutuskan untuk belajar bahasa Korea selama dua tahun, ditemani temannya Kris yang ikut belajar hanya untuk pengisi waktu senggang. Dan bersama-sama mereka berhasil lulus menjadi mahasiswa di Seoul. Meski mereka tidak berharap akan lulus ketika mengikuti ujian penerimaan mahasiswa luar negeri.

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya Luhan dan Kris berada di korea. Luhan ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah di Seoul, tapi jadwal kuliah dan tugas yang banyak sebagai mahasiswa baru terus menghalanginya.

.

.

Luhan mendecak ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia harus kerja kelompok dengan si playboy kelas, Oh Sehun. Dengan kulit seputih susu, mata tajam, sosok dingin, dan rahang tegas, Sehun berhasil membuat para yeoja tergila-gila padanya. Dan itu dimanfaatkan Sehun dengan gonta-ganti pacar. Luhan terus menggerutu dalam hatinya. Entah akan jadi bagaimana tugasnya jika dia tetap harus berkerja sama dengan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan setelah Luhan yang mengajak Sehun untuk membahas tugas mereka.

"Kapan kita mulah ngerjain?" tanya Luhan sambil mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Terserah saja" jawab Sehun singkat. Sehun hanya duduk mengarah ke depan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Mau ngerjain dimana?"

"Pilih saja tempatnya"

"Oh Sehun. Aku serius" ujar Luhan putus asa.

"Aku juga" balas Sehun.

"Kalau iya kau seharusnya juga memberi saran"

"Aku sudah memberikanmu kebebasan memilih tempat"

"Sehun!".

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan lesung pipi memanggil Sehun dari depan pintu kelas. Sehun tersenyum pada yeojachingunya.

"Aku ada janji" Sehun bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Luhan ingin protes, tapi Sehun keburu membalikkan badannya.

"Pilih saja tempatnya. Dan jangan yang berisik. Aah.. kalau begitu kita di perpustakaan saja, oke?. Besok kita mulai kerjain. Annyeong!"

Dengan itu Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan yang cuma terbengong, tidak sempat mengeluarkan pendapat sedikitpun.

.

.

Luhan hendak berjalan keluar dari toilet ketika seorang namja masuk. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Tampaknya dia datang dengan berlari. Luhan tidak ingin peduli sebenarnya. Tapi mata tajamnya yang tertuju pada Luhan membuat tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kenapa kau masuk kesini?" hardik namja tersebut sedikit keras, dengan suara khasnya.

Luhan mengerut bingung. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?".

Namja itu melotot. "Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Yeoja seharusnya tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke toilet namja!"

Luhan membentak. "Yeoja? YEOJA?! Aku namja!".

Namja berkulit putih susu itu terkejut. Dia mendekati Luhan dengan langkah panjang. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Luhan dengan keras yang membuat Luhan sedikit meringis. Diangkatnya wajah Luhan ke hadapannya.

Luhan hanya bisa memandang wajah tampan yang sangat dekat dari matanya. Terdiam ketika namja itu meneliti setiap inci wajah Luhan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat leher Luhan. Lalu dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh seorang namja" ujar namja itu dengan tidak percaya.

Luhan menarik kasar tangan di wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang padamu!". Luhan mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit sakit.

Namja itu masih menatap takjub pada Luhan. "Wajahmu seperti yeoja. Mungil. Dan matamu indah. Dan bibirmu juga"

Luhan memutar panik bola matanya. Hanya sesaat sebelum dia jadi menatap bengis pada namja di hadapannya. "Tidak peduli bagaimana wajahku! Aku tetap seorang namja!"

Luhan melewati namja yang membeku pada tempatnya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

.

Luhan duduk di perpustakaan, dengan Sehun di seberangnya. Luhan terus cemberut sejak kali pertama dia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau terus cemberut?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bosan. Aku tidak suka hanya diam dalam satu tempat"

"Tapi kau bisa diam dalam kelas"

"Berbeda. Aku tidak suka berada di tempat yang hening seperti ini".

Sehun menghela napas. Lebih baik mengalah daripada dia menjadi emosi sendiri.

"Hei, baca bagian yang penting dan garis bawahi. Jadi kita tinggal mengetiknya dan mempelajari".

"Hmm"

Keduanya fokus pada buku yang mereka baca. Sehun menguji Luhan dengan memberikan pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya. Membuat Luhan tidak percaya kalau Sehun pintar.

"Ternyata kau pintar. Aku sempat khawatir kalau tugas kita akan jadi terbengkalai karenamu" ujar Luhan dengan takjub.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku" Sehun mendengus.

"Aku akan meremehkanmu karena fakta kau adalah playboy yang berganti yeojachingu sebulan sekali" jawab Luhan sambil melihat pada bukunya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "Wah, kau menaruh perhatian padaku?"

Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Semua orang di kelas tau itu dan membicarakannya. Sehun mengganti pacarnya sebulan sekali"

"Apa kalian membicarakan itu dengan tahu alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Luhan menjadi penasaran. "Ada alasan kenapa kau gonta-ganti pacar?"

"Tentu. Tapi itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

Luhan mendecak keras. Dia kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Menyebalkan sekali si Playboy Oh Sehun!

Sehun menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu cantik?"

Luhan tetap menundukkan wajah ke bukunya. "Simpan pertanyaanmu tadi untuk yeojachingumu".

"Tapi aku bertanya padamu"

Luhan akhirnya mengangkat wajahmu. "Kenapa? Apa kau terus mempertanyakan itu sejak kau salah mengira aku seorang yeoja saat di toilet?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kau masih mengingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu"

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya karena aku sakit hati kau mengira aku seorang yeoja"

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau membahas tentang wajah cantikmu daripada kau mengungkit lagi kejadian tiga bulan lalu"

"Kau sadar kan? Berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya pada tugas"

Keduanya memilih diam dan kembali tenggelam pada buku mereka. Sehun tidak memberikan pertanyaan lagi pada Luhan. Daripada Luhan mengungkit kembali persoalan mereka tiga bulan lalu.

Menit-menit lewat sampai Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok di depannya. Tengah tertidur pulas. Luhan membaringkan kepala di atas lipatan tangannya. Napasnya lemah dan stabil.

Sehun mengambil jaket dari tasnya. Menyampirkan jaket di atas tubuh Luhan yang posisinya tidak nyaman, tetapi membuat aman pada tidurnya. Sehun mengambil buku Luhan, dan mengerjakan sisa tugas yang tidak terselesaikan.

.

.

Jauh dari negara kelahiran, membuat Luhan dan Kris kerap merindukan makanan ciri khas negara mereka. Keduanya sering pergi bersama untuk makan di restoran China.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada tugas yang harus kau kumpul mingu depan? Kenapa kau masih bisa santai ngajak makan di luar?" tanya Kris.

"Teman kelompokku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas hari ini. Aku merindukan makanan China. Jadi aku mengajakmu kemari"

"Seharusnya kau memaksanya untuk mengerjakan tugas"

Keduanya masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Dia bilang ada keperluan penting. Jadi aku tidak mau..."

Kris menyadari Luhan tidak berada di sebelahnya lagi. Kris menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan berhenti di tempatnya. Luhan tampak murka dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga marah.

"Luhan? Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang!".

Luhan berjalan keluar dari restoran. Kris lompat dari tempatnya dan langsung mengejar.

"Luhan! Ada apa ?! Kau bilang kau mau makan disini! Luhan!"

Luhan tidak peduli. Sepasang mata tajam menatap pada dua namja yang berjalan menjauh dari dalam restoran. Matanya tidak lepas dari bahu sosok Luhan hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Luhan mengangkat wajah dari buku, melihat Sehun yang juga tengah melihat kepadanya. Luhan membuang muka malas sambil mendecak. Sehun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun ke arah tubuh Luhan.

"Ya"

"Karena kemarin?"

"Iya. Dan sejak dari awal, aku sudah marah padamu"

"Aku tidak mau kau marah terus"

"Hmm"

"Bisakah kau tidak marah lagi?"

Luhan menjatuhkan buku ke atas meja. Berbalik untuk melihat Sehun. "Apa itu kegiatan pentingmu? Makan di restoran China sambil berpacaran lebih penting bagimu daripada tugas? Dan setelah itu kau berharap aku tidak marah?"

"Kau marah hanya pada hal sepele?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Ini penting bagiku Sehun! Kau tau, susah bagiku minta izin pada orangtua untuk kuliah disini! Jika aku mendapat nilai yang buruk, mereka akan menyuruhku pulang kembali ke China!"

Sehun panik. "Oh! Oh! Kalau begitu kita harus mengerjakan tugas kita dengan baik"

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Yah. Kita kerjakan besok. Besok hari Sabtu dan libur. Kita akan mengerjakan seharian"

"Kau serius?". Luhan bergerak di kursinya.

"Tentu. Kali ini kau yang milih tempat. Mau dimana?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar tawaran Sehun.

.

.

Dengan ransel ringan di punggung, topi yang dimiringkan ke belakang, kaos dan celana selutut, Luhan berlari-lari semangat memasuki area taman. Mulutnya tidak berhenti berseru-seru kagum dan kesenangan.

"Uwah! Uwaaah! Sungainya indah! Tempatnya indah!". Luhan menoleh ke belakang. "Sehun! Jalan yang cepat!"

Sehun melangkah malas dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Dia menyandang ransel, headset melingkar di leher, memakai kaos dan celana selutut juga. Sehun ogah-ogahan. Luhan geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa memilih tempat yang sangat ramai?"

"Bukan ramai atau bagaimana. Tapi suasana disini menyenangkan. Taman ini indah. Dengan pemandangan sungai yang tenang. Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas kita di kursi dan meja taman dengan senang dan tenang" jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagimu iya, bagiku tidak" Sehun cuek.

"Ini sudah adil. Kemarin kau yang memilih tempat. Kau bersalah padaku karena mengabaikan tugas. Kau bilang kau tidak mau aku marah..."

"Stop. Oke, aku mengerti" potong Sehun. "Aku milikmu sepenuhnya hari ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Luhan.

Sehun angkat bahu. Dia mengedipkan mata pada Luhan. Luhan merasa ngeri.

"Hentikan!" jerit Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

Sadar kalau dia dikerjain, Luhan cemberut. Dia memalingkan wajah dengan kesal. Luhan melihat orang-orang yang main sepeda. Seketika senyum lebar muncul di bibir Luhan.

"Ada sepeda! Aku mau naik sepeda!".

Luhan berlari ke tempat penyewaan sepeda, mengabaikan Sehun yang berteriak memanggilnya. Sehun mengalah dan mengikuti arah pergi Luhan.

Tidak berapa lama, keduanya mulai mengendarai sepeda. Mereka saling mengayuh berdampingan. Saling meninju lengan. Keduanya menjerit tertawa ketika sepeda mereka hampir limbung akibat pukulan.

Puas bermain, mereka duduk di bangku taman. Sambil minum bubble rasa favorit masing-masing. Sehun mulai mengetik tugas di notebook yang dibawanya dan Luhan membaca di sampingnya.

"Gimana? Suasananya menyenangkan daripada di perpustakaan bukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Yah. Rasanya berbeda" jawab Sehun ditambah senyuman.

"Bagus kalau begitu" Luhan menyengir.

"Kau sangat suka berada di luar ya?"

"Yap!"

"Kenapa?"

"Menyenangkan. Di luar aku bisa berlari. Melihat pemandangan. Merasakan angin. Kena matahari. Rasanya hebat!" jawab Luhan dengan senang.

"Terlalu bersemangat" sindir Sehun.

"Tidak salah jika aku begitu. Dan kau, kenapa kau tidak suka berada di luar?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka. Hanya saja aku tidak suka diperhatikan orang"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu"

"Karena aku bersikap biasa. Jika aku bersikap lain, mungkin semua orang akan memperhatikanku"

"Contohnya?"

Akhirnya Sehun memandang kepada Luhan. "Contohnya jika aku bermesraan dengan seorang namja?"

Luhan terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan. Lama. Tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Saling melihat pancaran mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Petir yang menggelengar mengagetkan mereka. Menyadarkan kalau hari akan segera dituruni air hujan. Sehun memasukkan notebooknya. Mereka berdua dan pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya meninggalkan taman.

"Ini adalah salah satu alasan aku tidak suka berada diluar" cibir Sehun.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini hanya hujan" balas Luhan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Luhan berhenti berjalan. Begitu juga Sehun. Luhan melihat kepada Sehun.

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku?".

Sehun hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Apartemenku dekat sini. Kalau kau pulang sekarang, tasmu basah dan notebookmu tidak selamat. Sebaiknya kau ke tempatku dulu. Kita selesaikan tugas kita"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Apartemen Luhan tinggal, tidak mewah, tapi sempurna. Berlantai empat dan kamar Luhan berada di lantai tiga. Luhan menghidupkan lampu ruangan ketika mereka masuk. Sehun melihat sofa putih, meja kayu, dan televisi di ruang tengah.

"Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minuman"

Sehun duduk di sofa. Luhan pergi ke dapur. Dia kembali dengan dua botol minuman soda dan banyak snack. Luhan meletakkan semuanya di atas meja. Ketika mereka mulai makan, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Untung kita sudah berada di rumah. Ayo kita selesaikan tugas sambil menunggu hujan reda"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan tugas mereka. Keduanya tidak ingat bahwa hari perlahan menjelang malam dan hujan tidak kian reda. Ketika tugas mereka selesai, Luhan membuka tirai jendela kaca balkon, baru menyadari hari sudah gelap.

"Kita terlalu fokus pada tugas kita. Ya kan Sehun?".

Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Sehun. Baru sebentar setelah itu Sehun tidak terlihat. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Mati lampu. Sempurna" cibir Sehun.

Luhan menghidupkan ponselnya. Duduk di samping Sehun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Jalanan pasti gelap dan hujan belum reda"

"Pakai payung juga percuma kan?" Sehun menoleh kepadanya.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Tidak tau"

Suasana menjadi sepi di apartemen Luhan meski hujan masih turun di luar sana. Luhan melamun ke meja. "Kau boleh nginap disini".

"Apa ada kamar lain disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Kita bisa memakainya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa melihat reaksi Sehun karena cahaya dari ponsel sudah mati.

"Kalau kau tidak mau.."

"Kau tidak berniat mengusirku kan?" sela Sehun dengan cepat.

"Ya".

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap disini. Tapi aku akan tidur di sofa ini"

Luhan cemberut. "Kau adalah tamuku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa"

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak alasan".

"Terserah. Aku akan ambil lilin".

Luhan bangkit dengan cahaya dari ponselnya, mengambil lilin dari kardus besar dalam laci. Dia menghidupkan lilin.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau hidupkan lilinmu sendiri"

.

.

Luhan telah selesai mandi ketika dia menyerahkan handuk dan piyama pada Sehun. "Mandilah. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu yang hangat"

Sehun melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan tuan rumah. Ketika dia kembali ke ruang tengah, di atas meja sudah terhidang susu vanila hangat. Luhan duduk di ujung sofa sambil menikmati susunya. Sehun duduk di ujung sofa lainnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memegang susu masing-masing.

Luhan lah yang memecahkan keheningan. "Apa kau ngantuk?"

"Tidak"

"Aku juga. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika mati lampu seperti ini?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Dimana laptopmu? Kita akan menonton film. Dan bawa loudspeaker kalau kau punya"

Luhan bersemangat. Dia mengambil semua barang yang disuruh dan meletakkan di atas meja.

Sehun mulai bersiap-siap. "Kau punya fasilitar yang lengkap untuk seseorang yang lebih suka berada di luar"

"Bukan aku yang mempersiapkan semua fasilitas, tapi Kris" jawab Luhan.

"Kris? Namja yang kemarin denganmu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan dari persiapan perlengkapan.

"Ya" jawab Luhan singkat sambil memperhatikan keterampilan Sehun.

"Kau sering bersama dia"

"Dia sahabatku sejak di China. Kami memutuskan untuk bersama-sama kuliah di Korea"

"Kenapa dia yang mempersiapkan semua kebutuhanmu?"

"Dia suka mampir dan akan mengomel panjang lebar karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya disini. Jadi dia mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan di rumahku"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil snack. Sehun memasang flashdisk ke laptop Luhan, menyalin file-file movie yang akan mereka tonton.

"Siap. Film apa yang mau kau tonton?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berpikir. "Karena suasananya gelap seperti ini, maka yang cocok adalah horor"

Mereka mulai menonton. Cahaya layar laptop dan lilin-lilin sebagai sumber sinar di ruangan gelap. Mereka tidak takut. Tapi efek suara yang menggelegar kuat dari loudspeaker, membuat keduanya duduk berdekatan.

Tidak ada yang menjerit. Hanya ketika mereka terkejut, mereka akan mendesis atau mendecak. Sehun menutup matanya ketika terkejut, sementara Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun. Sehun merangkul leher Luhan ketika dia begitu. Merasa nyaman, Luhan mulai bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Sehun tidak melepaskan rangkulannya hingga film selesai.

Keduanya tersadar dengan posisi mereka. Mereka melompat berjauhan dengan gugup.

"Hmm.. sudah malam. Lebih baik kita segera tidur" ujar Luhan memecah kediaman mereka.

"Ya".

Luhan bangkit tapi dia segera berhenti. "Aku baru ingat aku tidak punya selimut cadangan"

"Kalau begitu berikan selimutmu padaku" kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tidak memakai selimut. Aku bisa bersin-bersin"

Sehun melihat Luhan yang merengek bingung, kemudian menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah bagiku jika tidak memakai selimut".

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya. Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur"

Luhan ragu, tapi kemudian dia mematikan semua lilin, lalu berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak menutup pintu kamar. Luhan berbaring diam di ranjangnya, mendengarkan.

Setelah cukup lama, Luhan mendengar suara bersin di luar kamarnya. Luhan turun sambil mendecak. Dia pergi ke ruang tengah dan menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersentak

ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan sinar dari ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan bersin-bersin juga?" tanya Luhan dengan kesal.

Sehun hendak menjawab, tapi dipotong oleh Luhan yang menarik tangan Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak mau dengar jawaban. Ayo ikut aku tidur di kamar"

Sehun tidak menolak ketika Luhan menariknya untuk bangkit dari tidur. Membawanya ke dalam kamar. Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sehun naik dan berbaring.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada selimut cadangan disini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan naik ke atas ranjang juga. "Aku baru tiga bulan di Seoul. Aku tidak membutuhkannya karena aku tinggal sendirian". Luhan tidur membelakangi Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang pernah menginap disini? Kris?" tanya Sehun menghadap ke arah punggung Luhan.

"Tidak pernah. Kris tidak menginap disini. Dia hanya sering bermain kemari"

"Jadi aku yang pertama?"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurku"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sehun diam hingga Luhan berpikir dia sudah tidur.

"Sehun?" "Luhan" panggil mereka serempak.

"Apa? Aku tadi hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah tidur atau belum" ujar Luhan.

"Luhan, kau bilang kau suka berada diluar?"

"Hmm" gumam Luhan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang akan memperhatikanmu..."

"Hmm"

"Dan aku bilang mereka akan memperhatikan jika aku bersikap lain. Seperti... Bermesraan. Dengan. Sesama. Namja..."

Luhan tidak bergumam.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari kau sadar kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa kau akan mengingkarinya?"

Luhan diam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sehun memanggil nama Luhan kembali untuk memastikan apa Luhan mendengar pertanyaannya atau tidak. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mendecak.

"Jaljayo Luhan". Sehun mengusap sekali rambut Luhan. Lalu Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dari Luhan, bersiap segera tidur.

Luhan masih terjaga sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan membingungkan dari Sehun. Air mata Luhan keluar. Dia mengigit bibirnya agar air matanya tidak menganak-air.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Tugas yang dikerjakan Luhan dan Sehun sudah dikumpul sejak minggu lalu dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang baik dari dosen mereka. Maka berakhirlah peran mereka sebagai kerja kelompok.

Sejak malam itu, Luhan tetap memikirkan pertanyaan yang dari Sehun. Ketika dia mulai teringat, Luhan akan mencoba mengalihkan dengan menonton film-film yang disalin Sehun dalam laptopnya. Dia tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi keluar setelah dia selesai kuliah. Hanya tetap di apartemen, membaca, mengerjakan tugas atau menonton film.

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi ketika Luhan sedang menonton dari laptopnya. Luhan berjalan ogah-ogahan ke depan pintu.

"Ya?". Luhan membeku setelah melihat sosok di depan pintu. Orang itu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Sehun?"

"Hai. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu". Luhan minggir, Sehun berjalan masuk.

Sehun melihat pada laptop yang menyala di atas meja, mengingat film yang ditonton Luhan adalah film miliknya kemarin. Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun, sekilas melihat pada laptopnya juga.

"Mau kubikinkan minum?". Luhan berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak usah".

Luhan berbalik badan dan melihat Sehun yang pergi ke arah kamarnya. Sehun sungguhan memasuki kamarnya. Luhan langsung berlari menyusul.

"Apa yang kau..." omongan Luhan berhenti ketika dia melihat Sehun sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Sehun?".

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya. Menyuruh Luhan untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur juga. Luhan menurutinya. Sehun meletakkan bantal di samping untuk Luhan. Setelah Luhan merebahkan kepalanya, Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan, yang menghadap ke arahnya, untuk sesaat. Sehun tersenyum lemas. Luhan menarik sedikit senyumannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku putus sama yeojachinguku" jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku bilang padanya aku menyukai orang lain".

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Siapa?"

Sehun belum menjawab. Luhan menunggu. Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Seseorang yang sejak awal aku mengira dia adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku lihat".

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Luhan hendak bangkit, tapi segera ditahan oleh Sehun. Sehun menahan satu tangan Luhan, dan satu tangan lainnya mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan kau tau?"

"Sejak kau menunjukkan kecemasanmu karena mengira aku salah masuk toilet".

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Kecewa. Karena kau menyukaiku sebagai yeoja"

"Maafkan aku. Aku yakin semua orang pasti tidak ada yang tidak mengira kau cantik saat pertama kali melihatmu".

Sehun masih mengelus rambut Luhan. "Semua namja langsung patah hati mengetahui kau seorang namja juga"

"Termasuk kau?".

"Ya, aku juga. Karena itu aku melarikan diri".

Luhan bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku melarikan diri dengan berpacaran sama yeoja. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa mencintai seorang namja. Dan aku tidak mengira kalau menghilangkan perasaan terhadap namja itu sangat sulit sekeras apapun aku mencobanya".

"Kau menderita selama ini"

"Memang. Tapi aku rela menderita lebih lama lagi demi perasaan ini".

Luhan tidak bersuara. Keduanya hanya saling memandang. Tangan Sehun tidak lagi mengusap, tapi masih berada di kepala Luhan.

"Apa menurutmu Luhan?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku... aku tidak tau Sehun. Aku... ini... ini membingungkan" jawab Luhan tergagap.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak. Kau takut?"

"Tidak". Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mendekat. Dia memeluk sepanjang bahu Luhan. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bingungkan?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

"Tentang.. kau bilang.. orang-orang akan memperhatikan jika..."

"Ah itu. Tenang saja Luhan. Kita akan mencari cara agar kau tetap bisa berada di luar, bermain-main".

"Bersamamu?"

"Bersamaku. Kita akan menemukan caranya".

"Beritahu aku, kenapa kau tidak suka berada di luar? Bagaimana jika kau mau mengajak kencan pacarmu?"

"Aku lebih suka berada di rumah. Membaca buku, main game atau menonton film. Aku tidak pernah mengajak kencan pacarku. Selalu mereka yang mengajakku makan di luar"

"Karena itu kau diputuskan pacarmu"

"Aku yang memutuskan mereka"

"Kenapa?"

"Membosankan"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu. Kau akan memutuskanku jika kau merasa bosan"

Sehun menghela napas lagi. "Kita memang hanya keluar sekali. Bukan kencan. Tapi bagiku itu acara jalan-jalan terbaik yang pernah ada. Alasanku memutuskan pacarku adalah karena tadi saat aku sedang makan bersama dia, aku terus terbayang keseruan yang kualami bersamamu. Pergi bersama mereka selalu membosankan. Tapi bersamamu, walau baru sekali, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin merasakannya terus. Kau mau kan?"

"Mau" Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun. Sehun kembali mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Kau tau, sudah tidak menjadi masalah bagiku jika kau hanya mau berada di dalam ruangan. Kita bisa melakukan hal yang kau sukai".

Sehun terkekeh. "Kita baru mulai pacaran, tapi kau sudah menunjukkan kau pacar yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan yang ada di dunia ini". Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kita akan melakukan semua hal yang kita sukai bersama-sama. Kau mau kan?".

"Bersamamu kan?" canda Luhan.

"Haha. Iya bersamaku"

"Aku mau".

Sehun mengecup lembut belakang telinga Luhan. Luhan merasa nyaman hingga dia mulai tertidur. Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan yang mulai melemas di punggungnya. Sehun terkekeh. Dia mencium sekali lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

.

.

Ini versi hunhan. Lanjutan taoris, mungkin di chap depan :D see ya!


End file.
